


Bjerglift | 逐出家门

by Gotraskhalana



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotraskhalana/pseuds/Gotraskhalana
Summary: 死皮赖脸大师兄x楚楚可怜比尔森。极度ooc，点击就看良家丹麦人是怎么被美国人pua的。
Relationships: Søren "Bjergsen" Bjerg/Yiliang "Doublelift" Peng
Kudos: 5





	Bjerglift | 逐出家门

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cloudyahappy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyahappy/gifts).



公寓楼下的保安礼貌而坚决地敲响了Soren家的大门。

这不太常见，因为这栋楼里的管理员都知道，不应该随意侵犯北欧人的私人边界。当Soren感到有些过头了的时候通常会表现得有些冷漠，保安隔着门听见了他走过来开门的声音，步伐已经显得有些不耐烦了。

门打开了一条缝，Soren从里面探出头来，他头顶上罩着湿漉漉的毛巾，头发一缕一缕，正往下滴水，刚套上的卫衣肩上落着还没渗进棉织物里的新鲜水珠。Soren低下头，用“这次最好是有急事”的表情看着保安。

“那个，有个亚洲人在楼下，声称自己忘了带钥匙，他报了您的房号，非要让我们放他进来。”

保安咽了一口口水，看见Soren的脸以肉眼可见的速度皱成了一团。他一边用毛巾擦着头发一边尽力用礼貌的语气问道：“这种事，难道你们不能用门铃联系我吗？”

又来了。保安知道Soren先生又开始生气了，只是他不明白，为什么Soren每次和那个亚洲人吵架最后都要迁怒到公寓管理员头上，把这引申成关于房客的隐私和个人边界的问题。

保安很头疼，但保安依旧是个乐观开朗的美国中年人，他有很多耐心留给公寓里付物业费养活他的住客。他和蔼地露出了歉意的微笑。

“您家的门铃好像坏了......我们和他都打不通。总之没关系，我只是来问您要放他进来吗？”

“噢，抱歉，门铃确实坏了。不能赶他走吗？” Soren想起来上次和彭亦亮在门口吵架时把门铃摔坏了，不过他暂时不想修。他使劲地用毛巾擦着头发。

“他还一直待在楼下呢。讲道理，这有些影响我们的日常工作......不过如果您明确表示拒绝让他进入公寓的话，我们就可以帮您报警了。”

保安转身进电梯之后马上放松了表情，得意洋洋地整理衣领，从楼下上来的时候他就知道会是这个结果，于是他再次认定自己对Soren先生和他的亚洲朋友的观察是准确无误的。等回到一楼的时候，保安已经完全恢复了开朗的表情，他一边晃着公寓的钥匙圈，一边招呼彭亦亮进门。

彭亦亮欢快地吹了个口哨，在电梯门关上前没忘了和保安交换一个狡黠的笑容。

Soren听见背后传来开门和关门声，但他头也没回，把毛巾往沙发上一丢就进了房间，咔哒，把门锁死了。

三秒过后，他的房门又被该死的彭亦亮拍得震天响。彭亦亮在客厅里大声嚎叫。

“我错了！真的！我错了！我再也不乱开你的玩笑了！”

“求你了！比尔森！原谅我吧！你出来我们好好认真谈谈！”

谈个狗屁。比尔森再也不会相信彭亦亮嘴里任何和“认真”有关的任何一个字。他最后一次被彭亦亮骗得团团转，是上次在直播里听说彭亦亮真诚地向他道歉，特意当众回应“我接受你的道歉”，下一秒看见隔壁的彭亦亮兴高采烈地在直播里大喊“看！比尔森根本没生我的气！”

没有，没有下一次。比尔森用枕头捂住了耳朵，把所有嬉皮笑脸的俏皮话挡在门外。

他捂着耳朵好一会儿，就发现门外的敲门声停了。才过了多久？比尔森心想，最多不超过五分钟吧。呵呵。虚伪的美国人。

他把手从耳朵上放下，觉得好像安静得有些过分了，彭亦亮似乎没有离开，但外面连一点脚步声都没有。比尔森屏住呼吸听客厅里的动静。又过了一阵子，他清清楚楚地听见外面传来“咚”的一声。闷闷的，像是什么东西倒在了地毯上。

比尔森很难控制自己不去想象外面到底发生了什么，然而除了刚才的响声以外，门外又陷入寂静，什么声音都没有了。他犹豫了一会儿，轻手轻脚地拉开了门，看见彭亦亮捂着胸口，倒在客厅正中间。

“你怎么了？” 比尔森皱着眉问他，看样子真的有些担心。

“我被你......伤了心......”

彭亦亮的右手夸张地揪着胸前的衣服，在地上翻了个身，像条被倒在比尔森家的地板上活蹦乱跳的死鱼。

比尔森的胸口微微地起伏，这回看起来是真的生气了，他一字一顿地开始重复那句，他已经说过一万次，但美国人永远不当一回事的话。

“好 笑 吗？”

彭亦亮有时候也不知道自己到底是怎么想的。

他再一次被比尔森揪着衣领丢出家门，坐在楼下发愣。保安看见他已经毫不意外，甚至“哟”了一声，欢快地向彭亦亮表示他不介意再多帮这位热情的小伙子去敲几次Soren先生的门。

彭亦亮冲保安龇牙咧嘴地笑了一下，站起身准备离开。他有时候会想，为什么比尔森不能这样呢？像其他所有人一样对他大多数不经大脑的屁话和烂梗表现得更有幽默感一些。尤其是对方指责他“玩世不恭”的时候，表情越是严肃，彭亦亮就越想调戏他。

彭亦亮挠了挠头，觉得自己是挺贱的。自从上次为直播的事吵架后，他每死皮赖脸蹭进比尔森家一次，情况就变得更糟了些。

第二天彭亦亮的双脚又不听使唤地晃到了比尔森家楼下。他正想着要不要故技重施，就看见保安已经踱到门口，一脸惋惜地通知他：“Soren先生今天早晨特意叮嘱我们，以后不要再放你进来了。”

保安耸了耸肩，摊开双手，表示这回他也很无奈。彭亦亮反倒另辟蹊径眼神一亮，问Soren是为了说这件事专程下楼了一趟吗？

“呃，我得说，Soren先生看起来只是下楼晨跑而已。”保安拍了拍亚洲小伙子的肩膀，“这回只能靠你自己加油了。”

彭亦亮随后发现保安只有在不涉及职业道德的时候表现得随和可亲，不管他今天再怎么套近乎，保安甚至掏出了彩虹手环向他发誓自己支持LGBTQ relationship，但说什么也不再放他上楼了。

比尔森感觉自己这几天的生活平静得有些过分了，显然已经被虐待到忘记了遇见彭亦亮之前的人生是怎么过的。

直到夜晚他的手机收到了彭亦亮的新消息，比尔森先下意识翻了个白眼才点开。

这条短信意外地很正式，或者说很“严肃”，虽然内容依旧很彭亦亮，他只是发了一封类似商务邮件的东西通知比尔森，希望他们能再见一面而已。

比尔森举起手机走出房门仔细端详这条看起来无比阴阳怪气的消息，就在这时他感觉手机和房子同时微微地震动了一下。他下意识地低头看手机，发现彭亦亮又发来了新短信。

“亲爱的Bjergsen，

我在你家窗外，请问可以放我进来吗？

Sincerely,  
Doublelift”

他抬头往窗外一看，吓得手机差点掉在地上。彭亦亮一只手扒在他家窗台上，一只手拿着屏幕亮着的手机冲他挥舞。

比尔森心脏几乎要骤停了。他整个人瞬间被一种积压已久难以名状的愤怒冲昏了头脑，他一步一步挪到窗台面前，手脚冰凉，一把拉开窗户，气冲天灵盖，冲彭亦亮大喊。

“你他妈的是疯了吗？！”  
“你觉得用自杀来开玩笑是很有意思的事吗？？！”

彭亦亮从来没听过比尔森像他一样高分贝大喊大叫，整得他有点懵了。

比尔森抿嘴瞪着他，全身因为激动都在颤抖，气得身上的皮肤开始微微发红。

彭亦亮难得地示弱了，他没回话，只是对比尔森耸了耸肩 “好吧，下次再见” 然后把自己举着的手机扔进了比尔森窗台里，双手抓着水管，准备爬下去。

比尔森精神崩溃地冲窗外喊：“没有下次！滚！！！！！”然后“砰”地把窗关上了。

他关上窗后就不再敢往下看，也不知道他的声音惊动了保安，那个一向帮着彭亦亮的保安跑了出来。保安抬头看见彭亦亮挂在四楼的阳台上时慌了，又不敢出声，害怕弄出太大动静会害得这个可爱的亚洲小伙进监狱，不是进监狱就是进医院。

保安打开头戴式手电筒，站在公寓背面张开手臂，样子可爱得有点愚蠢。他紧张地对亚裔小伙比划着手势，叫他慢慢下来，别怕！要是真摔下来有人会接住的！

彭亦亮四肢大张地攀着水管还不忘回头朝保安笑一下，他往下飞快地爬到二楼之后转身一跳，稳稳当当地落在了保安身边的空地上。

比尔森在客厅的沙发上如坐针毡，他听到了有东西落地的声音，不知道为什么他想起那天彭亦亮在客厅倒下的恶作剧。比尔森隔了很久才敢重新走到窗台前往下看。

没有尸体，没有血迹，没有警车，没有救护车，没有彭亦亮，没有保安。没有夸张的情节，一切像是没发生过。

比尔森捡起彭亦亮的手机，蹲在地上，把头埋进双膝，很久没有抬头。

保安在第二天下班之后被彭亦亮拉进酒吧喝了个爽，心安理得地接受了彭亦亮的道歉。他接过小伙递给他的烟，猛地嘬了一口。

“你们年轻人，折腾起来真是有劲啊。”

彭亦亮有些无奈，他们在深夜走出酒吧，保安整个人快要瘫在他身上了。彭亦亮这时才幽幽开口。

“其实这回我真的觉得有点对不起他。”彭亦亮想了想，接着自言自语。

“但是下次我可以去要回手机了。”

保安隔天早晨上班迟到了。他摸着宿醉还头痛的脑袋，看见了熟悉的亚裔小伙的身影又一次出现在公寓前，头变得更大了。

“最后一次了，真的是最后一次了。”彭亦亮举起右手发誓。

“你能不能给美国人争点气，不要再被他赶出来了，拜托了！！！”

比尔森铁青着脸给彭亦亮开了门。彭亦亮这回进了门就老老实实坐在沙发上不动了，等比尔森开口讲话。

比尔森在一板一眼地训彭亦亮，彭亦亮在心里念经。等比尔森差不多说完了，才把手机递给彭亦亮。彭亦亮赶忙抬起头，用亮晶晶的眼神坚定地注视着比尔森，对他说，对不起，我以后再也不会做这种危险的行为吓你了。

比尔森眯起了眼睛。“就这？”

彭亦亮委屈地嘟囔。昨天爬窗我都被你吓得摔下去了，这还不够吗？

比尔森一时语塞，觉得自己好像确实不应该在那种危险的时候情绪失控。没记错的话他还对窗外的彭亦亮大喊了一声，然后他不敢往下看，眼神一点一点地往下挪了一些，瞥见彭亦亮好像是爬到一半的时候掉下去了。

彭亦亮还在滔滔不绝，说你公寓的保安真好啊，幸亏他在下面接住了我，不然我的手应该会摔断吧。不过好在我已经退役了，就算以后打不了职业也不会再连累你了，你说是吧，教练......

好像有点太过火了，彭亦亮抬头看见比尔森几乎泫然欲泣几乎蒙上一层水雾的眼神。他头一回有些内疚地张开双手，抱住了一头栽到他怀里的比尔森，心想，这可不太好。

彭亦亮只好安慰地用手一下一下顺着比尔森弓起的背，一边摸他柔软的一团胡子一边说，你别哭啦，胡子都湿了。

第二天早上，彭亦亮睁开眼，比尔森像八爪鱼一样把他缠得严严实实。他侧过头去看毛绒绒的比尔森，脑海里中就浮现了教练昨晚对他百依百顺予取予求的傻样。

到底多久没享受过温柔的比尔森了啊。他们甚至已经很久没有睡在一张床上了，彭亦亮感叹着。

他又美滋滋地闭上眼，打算继续和比尔森缠在一起睡个回笼觉，并迅速把昨晚对比尔森说，以后再也不这样的承诺抛在脑后。

下次还爬。


End file.
